


Sic him, girl

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: You’re a hellhound, living in LA and tracking supernatural beings. On an evening out, in Lux, you meet Cain and, later, Lucifer. The latter proposes you something quite unexpected.





	Sic him, girl

****

Evenings in LA are wonderful. Warm but chilly, filled with music, colors and loud people who are on their way to have fun. Rarely there is a drama, for the most part the air is filled with excitement and promises of eventful nights.

That is why you adored walking the streets during that part of day. It gave you a kind of disguise – even if your eyes literally turned red it could be explained by a weird flicker of neon or some sort of drunken illusion. You felt safe. Which was all you needed to perform your duties undisturbed.

You are a hellhound. In a human form, yes, but still you transform into a nightmarish creature when you have to get the job done. The job being sending rebellious demons or other supernatural entities back where they belong. You feel obliged to do it given that your stay on Earth wasn’t actually a task you were given by your superiors. You just kind of thought it was necessary.

But nobody hunted you down or threatened you to come back to Hell so you decided to change an environment for a longer while but continue to track down the ones who weren’t supposed to be among humans.

Of course, a few of such being were allowed to stay on Earth. Lucifer, for example, was one of them. He wouldn’t listen to you anyway, so you didn’t bother trying to bring him back to Hell, but you kept an eye on him in case he did something more idiotic than usual. For the time being, he was relatively settled, having a job in the police and a club to run. A club you enjoyed being in.

And that’s where you are headed tonight. There is no being to take care of, no job to be done and so you decide it’s a perfect occasion to unwind a little. To relax and not think about your work for at least one evening.

You enter the place without any problems. Knowing that you won’t be let in a casual, daily outfit, you dressed in a short black leather skirt and a tight red sleeveless top. Black high heels are on your feet, marking your every step with a click.

The club is buzzing with loud music and chatter of a crowd of people. They are dancing, drinking, enjoying their evening and a smirk appears on your face. It’s a nice way to have a break from being a hound.

You go straight to the bar, wanting to have a drink first before entertaining an idea of looking for a partner to spend the night with. You’re not a big fan of one night stands but you, too, have your needs and they have to be satisfied before you become too frustrated and irritated. And not once have you not met a man who would deny you.

You don’t mind if you meet Lucifer. He has no idea who you are, provided you look like an ordinary human being, only your eyes could expose you. But, again, the lights in the club are dim, you can always say it’s just an illusion.

But he is nowhere to be seen, most likely already found a girl, a boy, or a pair to have some private fun.

“Gin and tonic, please,” you say to a bartender, a handsome young man, and he quickly fetches you your drink. You pay him and take a sip, and before you can walk away, or even slide from a tall stool, a deep manly voice comes from your left.

“What a girl like you does in a place like this?”

You chuckle at a cheesy pick up line and turn your head to see who’s the owner of such a silky voice. Much to your surprise your eyes meet those of Cain, an immortal cursed man, who you always found a bit too fascinating.

His tries to kill himself have always been entertaining to watch. For countless centuries he has been trying everything that can come to mind but nothing ever worked. And his latest deal with Lucifer only made it more amusing.

You actually don’t think it will work out. Lucifer is too proud to admit it, but he has no idea how to kill Cain. Well, nobody has, to be honest. Maybe only the Almighty himself.

“Counting on finding some luck tonight,” you reply, shifting towards him, crossing your legs which resulted in exposing more of your bare skin. Cain, of course, notices.

“Found any?” he asks cheekily, tapping his fingers on a glass of beer he’s been drinking.

You quirk your brow, enjoying it immensely. Your evening, out of sudden, became much more interesting.

“Maybe. And you? What brings you here?”

“Ah, meeting with a friend. He got swept away by pretty ladies but should be back soon.”

“Oh, he left you all alone…”

“Not anymore,” he winks at you and you pretend to be bashful. Luckily, Kain falls for it.

“Let’s say, I buy you next drink, we go find a table and have a chat? How does that sound…?” he knits his brows a little, realizing he didn’t ask your name.

“Y/N,” you smile brightly. “And yes, that sounds great. Shall we…?”

“Marcus,” he says instantly, and you giggle internally. You take your drink while Marcus-Cain waves at bartender to make another for you and get a beer for him.

When it’s ready, he takes the drinks and leads you through the crowd, having spotted a table in the corner of the club. It’s sort of secluded, good enough to have a normal conversation, not bothered by drunk people.

“So, first time in Lux?” you reel up as the two of you sit down. Cain shakes his head.

“Been here a few times. I’m not really a fan of loud clubs but as I mentioned, I’m with a friend. And you?”

“I come here from time to time. Not too often, though, too much people.”

“Ah, true. It’s a popular place.”

“Do you know the owner?” you risk to ask, curious as to whether he’d reveal that he knew Lucifer or not.

“Yes. But not from here, so to say. I met him in the LAPD station.”

“Oh, you’re a cop?” you quirk an eyebrow and Cain smirks.

“A Lieutenant.”

“Wow, a serious position…”

Cain laughs merrily at your pretended rapture. It’s evident that he enjoys your company and not knows what you truly are.

Men, so easy to trick.

“Well, it has its perks but it’s tough.”

“And you go drinking to lose up the tension from work?”

“You’re a clever one, Y/N, I admit,” he takes a big gulp of his beer, his eyes lighting up with interest. He’s on a good way to fall under your spell and you ponder if you should go with the flow and make him your tonight’s ‘victim’.

The prospect is more and more amusing with every passing second.

Cain and you indulge in a further discussion, talking loosely about basically everything. He asks about your job, you lie that you’re a babysitter, because well, you can’t tell him the truth, can you?

Then, it swiftly turns into a full on flirting, and you’re about to invite him over at your place where you spot a fast approaching figure.

Lucifer himself is nearing your table in an impressive speed.

“Ah, there you are, Marcus! I’m afraid I must steal you from your lovely companion,” Lucifer says with a feigned regret in his voice and you shot him a look, allowing your eyes to flicker with red for a split of a second.

He gasps.

“My, oh my,” he mutters, unapologetically taking a seat next to Cain, who looks at Lucifer puzzled.

“I thought that your kin doesn’t visit Earth! I assumed you all wait in Hell like well behaved doggies!”

“Well, that’s rude, first of all. Second – why would we wait when the King is gone, huh? You left Hell, so some of us found it acceptable to do the same,” you shrug and Lucifer purses his lips, while Cain glances between you and the Devil, looking utterly confused.

“I don’t… what the hell are you two talking about? Lucifer, why are you harassing her?”

“Harassing her? My dear friend, you have no idea who are you spending your evening with?”

“With a woman? A beautiful and clever woman, who I enjoyed chatting with before you decided to march in and ruin everything?”

“But she’s a hellhound! I sensed someone un-human here, but I assumed it was just you until I saw her eyes! What’s your name, dear?”

“Y/N.”

“Oh,” Lucifer’s brows rise a little in a sign of impress and you smile sweetly.

“Why ‘oh’? Cain asks and Lucifer clears his throat before explaining.

“She’s the most vicious hellhound I’ve ever seen. She’s got quite a reputation in Hell. Though, I never had a pleasure of meeting her. I’m honored, Y/N.”

“Thanks, I guess?” you chuckle but stop in an instant as you notice that Lucifer’s face turns serious.

“And I’ve got a proposition for you. A task of sorts. A challenge, may I say.”

“What is it?” you’re curious. Not every day the Devil himself offers you a job.

“Kill Cain.”

A silence falls while you stare at Lucifer, at first thinking that he’s joking, but when he doesn’t start laughing, absolutely dumbfounded.

Cain, on the other hand, doesn’t look surprised at all.

“Really? I had let a giant bear devour me and you think a hellhound will succeed?”

“Have you not heard me? She’s the best of the best! It can work!”

“Yeah, whatever. I don’t really care after you chopped me with a saw.”

“He did what?” you erupt into a fit of giggles visualizing how it looked like.

“So, are you in, Y/N?”

“Sure, I don’t really have anything else to do. Worth a shot. Although, I don’t think I could kill an immortal. But for your entertainment, dear King of Hell…” you stand up and Cain quickly does the same, but you see he’s still not really convinced to the whole idea.

Frankly, neither are you. But Lucifer is too excited about the thing and he leads the two of you to the elevator, constantly babbling how wonderful it will be.

“… and, you know, hellhounds do that great tricks with fire, they can burn down literally everything! Even the inflammable materials, puff! And they’re gone!”

“Great,” Cain says with a blank expression. You guess he’s gotten so used to lose that not even Lucifer’s agitated chatter can give him hope.

As the elevator’s door slide open, the three of you walk into the vast apartment and Lucifer pours some whisky for everyone.

“Y/N, I must say you don’t act like I’ve imagined a hellhound would. I thought that you’ll be more…”

“Dog-ish?” you suggest with a humor in your voice and Lucifer nods.

“Exactly! And you’re just this hot chick that doesn’t seem off until you look her in the eye. How many humans fell under your spell, if I may know?”

“Lucifer, that’s inappropriate,” Cain notes and you can’t but agree. You don’t feel comfortable talking about your personal life with Lucifer. He’s too nosy to your liking.

“Anyways, Y/N, any ideas how are you going to rid this man off his life?”

“Actually, I think Cain tried probably everything with fire by now so I will-“

A ‘ding’ sound draws your attention to the elevator and you instantly become alert given that the smell of the visitor is not pleasant. Your drink lands on the floor and Lucifer opens his eyes widely when you growl lowly as an angel walks into the apartment.

“Y/N?” Cain’s voice is soothing but it doesn’t do the trick. You act, not thinking about it, out of pure instinct and before you know your body is aflame, fire licking over your skin.

“Holy..!” exclaims the angel as Lucifer quickly stands on your way to the dark skinned angel.

“He’s my bother! Amenadiel! Kill Cain, not him!”

“Kill Cain?! Lucifer, you brought a hellhound to kill Cain? Have you lost your mind, brother?!”

“She came herself!”

“It doesn’t matter! You can’t kill Cain, you know that, right?!”

“He’s un-killable, but we didn’t try sending a hellhound onto him!”

“Guys, she’s gonna start biting any second now!” Cain announces as a wild grunt escapes your throat and three man collectively take a step back, creating as much distance as they can.

“I’m mildly scared,” Lucifer murmurs as you ball your hands into fists.

“Any ideas how to calm her down?” Amenadiel asks, gulping.

“Water?”

“Run for our lives?”

“She’ll chase us, you idiot,” Cain comments Lucifer’s idea and frowns. “Lucifer, do you have anything I can throw?”

“W-what?”

“Here, take this,” Amenadiel gives Cain a rubber ball and the two other man cocks their eyebrows. “What, I use it as a stress relief.”

“Will do,” Cain decides and waves the ball in front of your eyes. You follow it with your gaze.

“Y/N, fetch!” he orders as throws the ball, but much to their despair, you don’t chase it. Although, your attention is drawn elsewhere and you start to settle down.

Amenadiel strategically locks himself in a bathroom, while Lucifer and Cain debate over the possibility of finally finding a way of killing the latter. Meanwhile, you’ve calmed down.

“You own me a drink for that stunt with a ball. You really thought it’d work?”

Cain shrugs.

“But you will help us?” Lucifer inquires, hopefulness in his voice and an almost pleading look on his face. You heave out a sigh.

“I’ll try, just don’t make puppy eyes.”


End file.
